


Marry Me

by JustAnotherFan05



Series: One Shots: A Pepperony Collection [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Marry Me by Train, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFan05/pseuds/JustAnotherFan05
Summary: After two decades of knowing one another, it was finally time for Tony Stark to pop the big question to Pepper Potts.





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> Alright everyone, this one is SUPER CUTE! I had so much fun writing this one and it warms my heart to read it, so I hope you all enjoy it as well!
> 
> I was trying to figure out the title of this song (Marry Me by Train) because there are so many songs called 'Marry Me' or 'Marry You', but when I found it, I immediately pulled out my laptop to write this one shot. It's the perfect fluff to fill the voids of any negativity we've seen on social media lately about the theories of Avengers 4. 
> 
> Well, I don't want to keep you from reading this one shot any longer so, thank you again for the support and enjoy reading!

It’s been a long time since Tony Stark was actually _nervous_ about something, but to his defense, what he was about to do was nerve racking for almost every man in his position.

Tony checked his suit in the mirror again, fixing his black tie for the seemingly millionth time that night and adjusting his collar, making sure he looked absolutely perfect. And he did.

His hands grazed over his pants pocket, feeling the small box he had stashed there a few hours ago. ‘ _It’s amazing_ ,’ he thought to himself as he stared into the mirror. ‘ _This little box contains the key to the rest of my life_.’

After a few well needed deep breaths, he nodded to himself and set out of the bedroom, making his way downstairs to his awaiting girlfriend.

“Finally,” Pepper sighed in relief, seeing Tony descend the stairs. “It only took you two hours.”

“Sorry, honey,” Tony apologized, kissing her sweetly once he reached her at the bottom of the stairwell. “I had to find something.”

“We better get going, our reservations are in ten minutes,” Pepper reminded him, and without another word, the couple walked hand in hand to the awaiting car outside.

Happy drove them to the restaurant, upon Tony’s request, which was something becoming few and far between since Tony typically preferred to drive himself when he had the chance. Alas, the ever loyal bodyguard took the wheel, safely bringing them to the Italian restaurant down the street.

Their dinner was quite uneventful, filled with casual conversation, soft giggles, and a lot of hand holding. After dinner, Tony insisted they walk through the park, or more specifically, walk through Central Park, where the sidewalks were lined with beautiful night lights and the trees danced in the breeze.

It was a normal Friday night in New York, and while the natives were all at home after a long day of work, the tourists were out with excitement, walking around the city as if they had never seen a combination of tall buildings and bright lights…

As Tony and Pepper walked hand in hand through Central Park, Tony looked over at Pepper and smiled, taking a moment to admire her in all her beauty.

“You know, Pepper,” Tony started easily, earning Pepper’s attention. “I think I know more about you now than you know about me.”

Pepper chuckled softly, shaking her head. “I don’t think so,” she disagreed. “You still don’t even remember your social security number.”

“I’m not talking about the cold, hard facts,” Tony corrected her kindly. “I’m talking about your likes and dislikes.”

“Alright,” Pepper smirked, accepting his indirect challenge. “What’s my favorite food?”

“That’s easy, it’s chocolate,” Tony answered confidently, smiling to himself proudly.

Pepper laughed softly. “That’s not a food, Tony. That’s a dessert.”

“What?!” Tony exclaimed in mock offense. “It is _not_ just a dessert, Pepper. It is the pinnacle of world cuisine. It is the staple of modern delicacy. It’s _chocolate_.”

His response made Pepper laugh even harder, listening to him hype up chocolate so enthusiastically. The sound of her laugh was one sound Tony would _never_ get tired of hearing.

“Fine, I’ll give you that one,” Pepper agreed once she had calmed down enough to speak. “What about my favorite color?”

“If it’s not red and gold, I don’t know how we’re still together,” Tony said playfully, a smile growing on his face as he listened to Pepper laugh again. “Wait, it’s _not_ red and gold? If you say red, white, and blue, I will personally find Captain America and kick his ass, _again_.”

It took Pepper another minute to catch her breath, but once she did, she answered. “It’s not any of those colors. It’s turquoise.”

“ _Turquoise_? Are we sure that’s even a color and not just a made up name for a unicorn or something?” Tony asked her, making her chuckle softly.

Without even noticing it, Tony had led Pepper to the end of a sidewalk, leaving them standing in front of a man with a guitar who was playing a soft tune. Little did Pepper know, Tony knew this man very well, and had arranged for him to be there.

“Alright, I have a question for you,” Tony told Pepper, his smile still wide as Pepper gently wiped away her tears of laughter.  Tony gestured to the man with the guitar, guiding her attention to him as he started to play the beginnings of a beautiful song.

Then, the guitar man started to sing…

‘ _Forever can never be long enough for me to feel like I’ve had long enough with you._

_Forget the world now we won’t let them see, but there’s one thing left to do._

_Now that the weight has lifted, love has surely shifted my way._

_Marry me, today and every day._

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café._

_Say you will, mm-hmm, say you will, mm-hmm._

_Together can never be close enough for me to feel like I am close enough to you._

_You wear white and I’ll wear out the words ‘I love you’ and ‘You’re beautiful’._

_Now that the wait is over, and love has finally shown her my way._

_Marry me, today and every day._

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café._

_Say you will, mm-hmm, say you will, mm-hmm._

_Promise me you’ll always be happy by my side._

_I promise to sing to you when all the music dies._

_And marry me, today and every day._

_Marry me, if I ever get the nerve to say hello in this café._

_Say you will, mm-hmm, say you will, mm-hmm._

_Marry me, mm-hmm._ ’

By the time the guitar man had finished singing, Pepper didn’t even notice when Tony let go of her hand and got down on one knee beside her, pulling the small box out of his pocket.

“So,” Tony said, getting Pepper’s attention again. When she turned to face him, she quickly noticed his position on the floor with his hands held up, holding a ring box in his hands. She gasped in surprise, covering her mouth with her hands as more joyful tears filled her eyes. “What do you say, Potts? Will you marry me?”

At the end of his question, Tony pulled the lid open on the small ring box to reveal a simple diamond engagement ring with a rather expensive looking diamond on top, the perfect combination of luxury, elegance, and simplicity.

It didn’t take Pepper more than a millisecond to know her answer to Tony. “Yes,” she whispered in happiness. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

With her approving answer, Tony’s smile grew even more (if possible) as he removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Pepper’s finger before standing up and pulling her into a hug.

Pepper wrapped her arms around his waist, and pulled back just enough to press a kiss onto Tony’s lips, both of them showing how much love they had for one another with their simple display of affection.

“I love you, Pepper Potts,” Tony told her quietly once they pulled away from their kiss, his smile wide as he used the pad of his thumb to gently wipe the tears off of Pepper’s cheeks.

“I love you too, Tony Stark,” Pepper replied, smiling from ear to ear and hugging Tony again.

This is where they were meant to be, with Pepper safe in Tony’s embrace, Tony happy in Pepper’s arms, and an undying love between them. And this was just the beginning.


End file.
